The Aunt
by PrincessBastet20
Summary: Being the aunt of a slightly unstable kid is really hard. You know why? Well because I freaking have to be not just the best friend who goes out walker killing in the middle of the day but also the responsible adult who tells the little idiot to shut the hell up when there is a crazy guy pointing a bard wire wrapped bat at us. Name's Helena Grimes, this is my story with Negan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Don't Own Walking Dead- This is my second story with this OC Helena... It should help you guess just who her real family is in the other story. Both are separate you don't have to read other but please do! Please be nice in reviews but please review!**

Helena Grimes

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I repeated in my head as I was pushed on to my knees beside Carl who was clutching Noelle's hand as she shook on her knees on the other side of him. The men that had surrounded us were intimidating with their guns and rough looking faces. I wanted to cry but I knew it would only get worse if I did so.

"Okay lets start off with who the fuck is the leader of this fucking ragtag group?" I looked at the ground not ready to face a man like him. I heard a gasp making my head snap to Noelle the young woman was looking directly at the crazy man. I followed her eyes to see the man. He was a tall man. Towering over my small 5 feet and if he wasn't so crazy I would consider him sexy. His black hair slick back with yummy mocha colored eyes. I followed his distinguished nose down to his lips that were pulled back in a giant smile that was framed by scruff that was dashed with salt and pepper. Fuck if he wasn't swinging that fucking barb wired bat back and forth I would be so fucking into him. His head had snapped over to Noelle. He stared at her for a long moment. Then he went back to his tirade. "So who the fuck is it?!"

"I am." Rick stated. The man, Negan, threw his fist landing a hard crack against my brother's jaw. I bit my lip when I felt a tug at my heart.

"Dad!" Noelle was on her feet. "Dad its me. Its Noelle please."

"Noelle…" the man growled.

"Don't hurt him dad. Please! Please!" Carl was trying to drag her down to the ground next to him. She kept pushing his hands off of her body.

"Stop Elle." Rick grumbled. Negan punched Rick once again.

"Don't tell my kid what to do." He growled. "Brian, put her in my fucking truck." He yelled at a man.

"No!" She cried out. "Carl! Carl!" she cried out to my nephew. He went to get up when I grabbed his shoulders. The man Negan was talking to, had picked the girl up and was carrying a crying and sobbing teenager over his shoulder as he walked towards the vehicles on the left of us.

"No, let me go Helena." He cried out elbowing me in the stomach but I kept my arms around the teenager. "Please." He whined. I pulled his head into my neck so he didn't move further. I looked up to see Negan was watching our exchange.

"You fucking my daughter boy?" Negan pointed his bat at me and Carl. Carl was about to say something stupid when I sent my elbow into his chest to get him to shut up.

"No. They have not." I said in a shaky voice.

"OH?! And you fucking know?!" he asked me. I nodded my head numbly.

"He was just asking me about… it…" I blushed at the memory.

"Ohhhh and what did he fucking say?" he asked me squatting in front of me.

"He just wanted to know when… when it was right…" he leaned forward and captured my chine in between his thumb and forefinger.

"And who the fuck are you lil miss?"

"Helena…his aunt." I swallowed as he put himself an inch from my lips.

"Helena, his aunt. That makes you…" he pointed his bat at Rick. "This bastard's fucking sister right?" he asked me. I nodded my head slowly. "Well, Helena what did you say?" he asked slowly.

"Not…not…not to… have sex."

"Uhhh why is that?" he asked me.

"No… no more… condoms."

"Oh ho, did you fucking use them all darling?!" I shook my head with a whimper.

"What?! A fucking sexy body like yours?!" he gasped. He leaned back and grabbed my shirt collar pulling me up as well. Carl tried to grab me when I put my hand out to stop him. He froze with a hand held out to me. "Do you like fucking without a glove darling?" he asked me as he brought me in front of everyone where he was standing earlier. "Huh?!" he asked.

"I'mma… uhh…vir… virgin." I stuttered as everyone stared at me. He and many of the men looked taken back. I looked over my shoulder at Daryl. He was huffing.

"Fucking beautiful…" he grunted and slapped my ass hard. I gasped at the sting that went through my cheek. "Back in line beautiful." I blushed as he continued to grope my ass in front of everyone until he was done talking. I stumbled over to Carl and got into the line. "Now Rick, your sister is one fucking sexy piece of ass." I slumped down on the ground beside Carl. Carl covered my hand gently with his. "So Rick, I digress. I do not appreciate you killing my men…" he paused as he walked in front of us. "Also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people… You killed more of my people!" he almost laughed. "Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is." He grumbled. "But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah, you are gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes." He nodded his head. "Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, not matter what, you don't mess with the new world order." He nodded his head again as he paced in front of us. I watched him with his bat over his shoulder. "So even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here it goes. Pay attention." He paused in front of Rick. "Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit." He was very terrifying fuck. I dropped my head to look at the ground. He continued to talk. He introduced his bat, Lucille. "I'm going to beat the holy hell out of one of you." He stated this made all of us freeze.

"No. No!" Glenn shouted. He got punched in the stomach which sent him to the ground.

"All right. Listen." Negan said. "Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free." He grumbled as he stalked back to our side of the line. "Now, I gotta pick somebody." He started walking up and down the line. "I simply cannot decide. I gotta idea." He smiled at everyone. "Eenie, meenie miney mo cat a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it." With each word he pointed his bat at each of us. Carl's hand clenched mine. I watched as he eyed each one of us. Only a few were actually looking into his eyes. One being Abe. I clenched my bottom lip between my teeth and when stopped I looked up to see just who was going to die. I silently prayed it wasn't Rick or Daryl. God please not Maggie. "Anybody moves, anybody say anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start." He looked around at us. "You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell you're all gonna be doing that." I did a sharp bite when he landed his blow. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks as Abe got back to his knees looking right at him. "Ho! Ho! Look at that. Taking it like a champ!" Negan laughed.

"Suck my nutts!" Abe grunted. Negan laughed and began to slam his bat again and again. I feel forward on to both my hands as I silently sobbed.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this!" Negan swung his bat send blood all over us on the right including just over my forehead. "You guys. Look at my dirty girl! Sweetheart… Lay your eyes on this." He said looking happily at his bat trying to show me it. I felt a blood slick around my mouth as I sliced my lip open. "Oh sweet heart… darling." He crouched in front of me then reached to lift my head once again. "You bite right through your lip. Vargas why don't you take this sweet little thing for some medical aid. I'll be along in a moment." He grabbed me from under the arms. Carl growled.

"Carl don't." I whispered. Negan froze.

"Goddamn it I just love your voice. Fuck you make me so hard." He grumbled. A man came to my side. "Now, everyone little lovely and my daughter will be well taken care of. So don't you worry." The man took me by the back of my neck which made me flinch at his touch.

"Please. Please. No, my cat… I cant leave him…"

"Holy fuck. You're a cat lady?!" he asked. I nodded my head, maybe if he thought I was a cat lady he wouldn't want anything to do with me. He took a step forward. "Don't worry darling tomorrow we'll go pick up your pussy." He laughed touching my cheek softly. "Take her out of here." The man dragged me to the truck where Noelle was at. And I couldn't see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As an answer to one of the guests: I was planning and using the stories I recently posted as a measure of if people enjoyed my stories. I am planning on using The Aunt in a three part series. I even have a story that flows with The Aunt for Rick and I have an idea for a chick for Daryl too. Anyways, hope yall like it.**

"What happened out there?" Noelle asked. I looked at her face. Her regularly dirt covered face was now streaked with tear lines and even boogers coming from her nose. The poor thing. I peeled off my over shirt and used it to lightly pat at her face. She was close to Abe. He had taken to teaching her a lot of shooting and combining curse words. "You're bleeding, Lena." She whispered lifting her hand to touch my bottom lip. "What happened, Lena?" I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my own cheeks. "Lena? Lena? Please." She was begging as I patted at her cheeks relentlessly.

"He… he… Negan… your dad… he…" I paused leaning forward to put my head on her small shoulders. "He killed Abe…" I whispered as the tears flowed on to her small shoulder.

"No." she huffed with a cry. "No. No. Please." Her tears were flowing even more so now. I sat up to look into her face and saw that her mouth was screwed upside down in an open-mouthed frown. The poor thing. "Why him? What did Abe do? What about Sasha? Or poor Rosita!" she cried pushing her head into my chest. I placed my hands on her head my fingers lacing through her hair gently. She sobbed openly on my chest wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Abe was looking him in the eyes. He…he wasn't going to let anyone take it. Noelle girl…" I paused to place my lips on her forehead. "He saved the rest of us. He was a hero." I cried into her hair.

"Why! He didn't have to be a hero!" she sobbed.

"We'll be okay. I promise. Everything is going to be okay." I whispered. We were quiet for some time when a wail was let loose. I felt my heart freeze at the sound. What happened? What the fuck happened? Who did Negan kill? I slumped into my seat even more, if it was possible. Death was just following us lately.

After a few long moments, I leaned forward looking through the front window to see the RV leaving. "What the hell?!" Noelle lifted her head.

"Wonder what that's about." Noelle pondered.

"I'll find out." I cracked the door to look at our guard. "Excuse me?" I asked the man. He gave me glance that sent a shiver down my back and not one of the fun ones either.

"What?" he growled.

"Where is the RV going?" I asked.

"Negan took your brother for a little ride." I felt my heart speed up. What the fuck! Why? Was he going to kill Rick? "Now get the fuck back in there." He growled pushing the door closed on my face. I rubbed my forehead where the glass made contacted. Not has harsh as some of the other men we ran into over even Merle for that matter but it still was a bother.

"What will he do to Rick?" Noelle asked with big eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing. As long as my brother listens to your dad. All will be fine. I promise." I whispered wrapping my arm around the teenager and hugging her as she did the same to me.

"Is Carl okay?" she asked me.

"He was worried about you. Your dad was really harsh on him." She made a small whimpering sound.

"Why did he have you brought here?" She asked me. I sunk into the seat as much as possible as I tried to think of a nice way to put it. No girl should think of their father as a crazy murder who calls his bat the same name as her dead mother. Even if I thought he was a crazy mother fucker.

"I bite through my lip. He…he… wanted the man to give me first aid." I lifted my finger tips to touch the cut. I lifted my own eyes to the rear view mirror to see that I, in fact, looked like I had just bite a man's ear off with how much blood my lip had produced. Thank god it was dried now. She must have had thought someone hit me at first glance, when I entered the truck.

"Really?" she asked me looking up at me with puppy eyes. Fuck this girl is going to have a fucked up time.

"Yeah. Yeah." I confirmed. I stared out at the skyline in front of the truck. It was the only thing I could actually see. I couldn't see the group but my mind was racing with what could possibly be happening to them. Who had been killed? Were they okay? Was Maggie and the baby okay? Good god, what was Sasha thinking? The man she loved just got pulverized in front of her eyes. She was just telling me how they began really sleeping together. And he had been thinking about making "pancakes" with her. I felt my heart stop. The poor woman. She finally had a dude who was ready to settle down with her have cute little babies. I could just see their adorable little faces. Ones that would never happen now. My heart twisted in pain for my friend. My mind lightening to Rosita. Now, her and Abe were like a story book. They were together for the longest of times. He had taken care of her and she had taken care of him. She loved him. And he fell in love with another woman. I definitely didn't know her as well as I knew Sasha but one glance at her face before we took off today told me without a fact that she was still madly and exuberantly in love with the red-haired giant. I tried to think of someone else. Daryl. Man, he was fucked up. That bastard Dwight sure beat the fucking shit out of him. Daryl had watched Dwight kill our only doctor. Why? Well because the bastard can't shoot an automatic fucking crossbow. Fucking hell. I dropped my gaze just a bit to see some sun was peeking out of the tree tops. Man. I wanted to just run. Run back to Alexandria grab Xavier and just run some more. I shouldn't have stayed with Rick. I should have just kept going. I was better being alone. I was surviving, just me and Xavier. Now I watched my best friend get eaten by some of the first walkers, then survived for months with just Xavier only to meet up with my brother who I could have sworn was dead only to find him bonking with some weird chick named Circe who has an annoying cat named Nala that Xavier actively tries to play with but she is scared out of her brains of the big cat. I actively cared about more people than I ever thought I would. A baby that I wasn't even related too. A nephew I rarely saw until the world went to shit. A bunch of people I wasn't related too. My brother who basically disowned me because I rather party then become some big time lawyer or some shit like that. I now even care about this little teenage girl, I literally watch grow up since the dead started walking again.

The sun was actually higher and I let out a sigh of relief when the RV returned. Negan was driving, that was clear in the front window. I tried to see through it, to see if my brother was still alive. Fuck! I wanted to cry out to my idiot older brother but was he even alive? Was he even there? The RV pulled in once again and I could not see a damn thing.

"Is he going to take you with us?" Noelle asked me.

"I…I think so." I mumbled.

"Well… that's a small comfort. Do you think…he'll let me say good bye?" she asked me. I bite my lip for Carl's sake, I hope so.

"I hope so." I whispered. We have been in this truck forever and all I wanted to do was get out and be with my brother. Or fucking Xavier. My poor fur ball. I sat up in my seat as I saw Negan strutting towards us almost skipping in his boots, happily swinging his bat back and forth. He climbed into the passenger seat looking over at me and Noelle. Noelle sat up straight.

"Dad can…can I say goodbye? Please?" she whispered her eyes pleading with her father.

"No. You fucking cannot." He growled at her.

"Come on. Let her and Carl say goodbye." I cried. "Please." He looked over at me with lazy eyes.

"How about this?" he asked pausing for moment. "You tell me where the fuck your aunt is? She…she was supposed to be with you when this all happened." His eyes looked crazy. He was upset looking straight at his daughter. When Noelle didn't answer he spoke again. "Is she…is she dead?" When Noelle looked over at me, I knew she was scared to answer. Her aunt was happy and safe in Alexandria with Judith and Daniel. "Answer me…" he growled out.

"She's not." I stated quickly.

"Then she's back at this Alexandria place?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "They know your my daughter and then they'll know she's my sister. Will Rick hurt her?" he asked the question in a low tone. That told me he was a concerned person. Concerned about not just his daughter but his baby sister.

"He won't. You have me…He's a good man." I grunted.

"A good man. Yeah fucking right." He nodded to the men that were outside of the truck. One climbed in beside me pushing me to be between him and Noelle while the other climbed in the driver seat.

"Now what?" I asked without a second thought.

"Well, well. Looky here. You go from meeky little virgin to outspoken bitch in a few hours. Anything else you can fucking do?" he asked me with a sneer.

"Dad…" Noelle pleaded with him. I usually am in the back of our group. I was never an outspoken child. I liked hiding in plain sight, it was easy but now it was just Noelle and me, I had to do something to protect her. She doesn't have her aunt, or Carl or even Abe who was usually by her side in seconds.

"Noelle… Fine…" he grunted. "We're going to back to our sweet home… The Sanctuary. There you…" he nodded to me. "Will work for points. You use the points to buy goods from the market and if you go out scavenging, you scavenge for me." He paused looking for to look at his daughter. "You'll live on the fifth floor with me…"

"No! I wont leave Helena!" she growled glaring at her father.

"Yeah… yeah you will." He grunted.

"No! I will make your life a living hell! I've survived this world with Helena and everyone in our group. You can't stop me from saying goodbye to my boyfriend and then not allow me to stay with my only friend." She growled placing her hands on his seat shoulders.

"Noelle, its fine. Trust me." I whispered touching her hands. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Little miss prissy will have her way." Negan growled. "We gotta train a new dog too." He grunted.

"Dog?" Noelle asked.

"Uhhh Daryl I think his name is." He said in an off handed way. "Now back to your new lives. You will still work for points but stay with little miss fucking priss here." He grunted looking at his daughter who flipped him off. He replied with the same motion. "Now don't fucking think this is special treatment, I will kick you the back to the bottom floors if you fuck around. Now your cat what does it need?" he asked me.

"Cat?" Noelle asked looking up at me.

"Xavier." I filled Noelle in. She grinned up at me.

"You named you're pussy Xavier?" he asked me.

"Professor Xavier, dad. From X-Men." Noelle stated like he was an idiot.

"From those comic books right?" he grunted.

"Yeah dad." She grumbled.

"So what does the cat need?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing much. He doesn't take up that much room." Noelle gave a sneaky grin.

"Good." He grunt. "Lets get fucking going." He motioned for the guy to start driving. "Oh and we'll head over to fucking Alexandria next week."

"What?! You said tomorrow earlier."

"I fucking changed my mind!" he growled turning back with a glare at me. "You understand me?" I didn't answer which seemed to piss him off even more. "I fucking ask if you fucking understand me?" he growled.

"Yeah…" I stated.

"Good." He grunted sitting back in his seat looking out to the scenery. This was just my fucking luck. Not only was I fucking stuck with a crazy man, I was without my best weapon. My best friend. Xavier.


End file.
